


Emerald Springs, Diamond Showers

by NoviceNovelWriter



Series: Gleaming Gems [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviceNovelWriter/pseuds/NoviceNovelWriter





	Emerald Springs, Diamond Showers

POV: Peridot  
Scene; Earth (100 yrs ago...)

"Why?!" I screamed. I wasn't able to stop her. Now, she was gone. As fire engulfed around me, & the emotion, I know now as unadulterated, "fear" choked my muscle, imoblizing me, as stood in horror, for I couldn't advert my eyes from the menaces that caused these tragic events.

I saw their flag waving in the distance. I'd never forget clod awful flag. It was pink with, what appeared to be, a "rose" in the center.

"They caused this." I said to myself.  
I heard a voice shout, "That's right! You better run! Rose, this looks like another victory for the Crystal Gems."

'I got to get out here!'. I think to myself as I ran towards a clearing outside the structure, but I was stopped by this tall, muscular figure. I wasn't for the gems in her hands,

I would have thought she was male. She was the that destroyed this place.  
She picked me up by my hair, & in a monotone voice, commanded,

"Join me, or end up like your or end up your friend there, & I know you don't want that."  
She knew a couldn't resist. It was either join her & live, or be free & die.

...

...

...I chose to live.

* * *

(82 yrs later)

Log 3 9 16;

I've been captured by those Crystal Clods. I wish I was back on Homeworld. Sure I was an outcast, shunned & barely communicated with anygem,

but at least I wasn't anyclods prisoner. I'm starting feel like Lapis... But, [Blissfully sighing] I guess not everygem's a clod. There's this hybrid,

which is called "The Steven", & he's the only gem/being I'm fond of, the rest could go get shattered for all I care. I'm to him, what you call, "a

friend". He doesn't treat me like a dirt, or beat me til cracks(unlike those Clods Pearl & Amethyst). He doesn't think of me as an enemy at all. I'm

starting to feel the same way.

* * *

 

(18 yrs later [present day])

Log 3 started 10 24;

  
I started getting this weird "emotions" everytime I'm near Steven. I get nervous, light-headed, even stumble(verbally & physically). Even stranger, certain parts of my "body" get tense, sensitive, &/or moist.

When I went to Steven about matter, hee reaction was a blank stare, followed by his face being covered in what's known as a "blush". But when I asked should get the Gems(saying that implies Steven & the fusion Garnet only) to cure me, he began the "hysterical laughter", which lasted for exactly four minutes & 33 seconds.

After that, he grabbed my shoulders, and began to lean in, but as he was about to speak, & I still don't understand this, I began to lean my head towards his mouth as mine slowly parted, in contrast to my eyes, as they slowly closed. Thankfully, Steven was there stop whatever came.over me, but a part of my was upset that it ended.

He began to explain, as best as he could, that those feelings seemed to describe an emotion known as "love".

He also explained that what I was trying to do was a "kiss", which is an action that shows love. He even explained those "strange feelings", although I could tell that it made him very uncomfortable talking about it, by the fact that his face was covered in a deep "blush". He said that we should keep this private, just between him & me. I agreed to his terms. What he told me next sent a sting to my chest for some reason. He said, & I quote;

"I can't be w/ you, because I'm dating Connie." Unquoted.

"Connie".[Grrrrr],over the course of four years, everytime I hear her name, either want to rip her to shreds, or cry myself to sleep. I ended up going the second option.  
  
**Later that night...**  
Log 3 10b 16;

I awoken to the sounds or arguing. I could make out Steven yelling(no, pleading). Probably involving that Clod Pearl. I don't understand why, but I wanted to back up Steven. Looking out window, I didn't see a clod, I saw a walking, talking, piece of, what the humans refer to as, "shit"!

There, standing in front of Steven, stood the one person I hated worse than Pearl, Connie, who I despised more than Amethyst. She seemed quite upset w/ steven. Although I didn't understand most of the conversation between hybrid & the sh-, I mean human, bitch, I'm sure she ended w/ the words, quote;

"We're through, you hear me? I'm done w/ you. Talk to me when you can understand." Unquoted.

She walked away, leaving Steven to fall on the caps of his knee, w/ tears streaming down his face. He stayed like that for five minutes before standing back up to return inside, to land, face-first onto his bed, but I could still his muffled cries. It hurt me to see Steven like this. I walked over to his side.

"Steven?" I asked w/ care in voice."Are you okay?"

...

He doesn't respond.

This told me that he wasn't okay.

"Steven, look at me." I say this w/ worry.

...

He just twist he head side to side.

My eyes began to tear-up. I grabbed one of his hands.

"[Whimpering] S-steven, please. Look at me. I need you to tell me what wrong."

It took one of my tears bouncing off his hand for him to lift up his head towards me. He suddenly embraced me, letting all of his emotion go into my chest. I pulled him in closer as I, too, let mine go towards him. Our crying embrace lasted exactly four minutes & 55 seconds. That's when he fell asleep, w/ me laying on top him.

I didn't want to leave to leave him.

I lifted my head, watching his handsome face, as he slept. 'I want a closer look'. I thought to myself.

I slowly moved my hands from his sides, across his glorious pectorals, up to his broad shoulders. Although his hands was at my was, which hovered dangerously close to my butt, I use my arms as leverage to pull my face, off his chest, & up towards his face.

I began to blush, as I slowly moved my face closer towards his.

'It's just one.' I kept telling myself.

"[Whispering] I'm not sure really how this will be, but I promise that'll be the best kiss of your life, Steven. Just one peck will satisfy me."

I was inches away, then I froze. I Wanted to so badly, but I couldn't, this conflict caused the last bit of tears I had left to stream down my face.

'He's asleep!' I scolded myself. 'And you're about to kiss him! That's taking advantage of him! You're no better than that bitch, Connie.'

I was making myself cry, & deserved every word of it. I pulled ky face away, & rested my head on his chest.

"Just know I love you two-thousand times than Connie ever could." I said, hoping he didn't, at the same time did, hear me.  
Before I fell to sleep, I thought I heard Steven say;

"I love you more, peri."

This brought the sweetest of dreams to me. In his arms, there was no place I rather be.  
  
  
**Thanks for reading. I enjoy working on this story so much because they're so few stevidots out there & it's one my favorite ships.**  
How want this to continue?  
;)  
Let me know by review or message, or if this story gets 11 votes (whichever comes first) and I'll see what I can do.  
Peace out & stay awesome.


End file.
